jazfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Scat Singers
Scat Singers Louis Armstrong is often credited for creating scat singing, but the form existed before him. His immense international popularity catapulted scat singing to the widespread attention of both other artists and fans. Scat singers range from vocalists who use it a bit here and there, to performers like Mel Tormé who could take scat to the level of band instrumentation, or vocalist Bobby McFerrin who is a whole scat band rolled into one singer. To find out more about it, see the full page on Scat Singing. Here are some of the most famous scat singers: =A= * Harry James Angus * Ken Ard * Leny Andrade * Louis Armstrong * Pedro Aznar =B= * Alice Babs * Andy Bey * George Benson * Jón Pór Birgisson * Ray Brown, Jr. * Richard B. Boone * The Boswell Sisters =C= * Alexis Cole * Betty Carter * Deborah J. Carter * Bing Crosby * Cab Calloway * Carla Cook * Jackie Chan * Jay Clayton * Joe Carroll * June Christy * Patti Cathcart * Scatman Crothers =D= * Leila Duclos * Meredith d'Ambrosio * Dee Dee Bridgewater * Dee Dee Bridgewater * Jonathan Davis =E= * Roger Dean Miller * Sammy Davis, Jr. * Urszula Dudziak * Cliff Edwards * Dominique Eade * Kurt Elling =F= * Aretha Franklin * Ella Fitzgerald * Rachelle Ferrell =G= * Dizzy Gillespie * Gene Greene * Giacomo Gates * Roberta Gambarini =H= * Slim Gaillard * Adelaide Hall * Jon Hendricks =J= * Al Jarreau * Al Jolson * Eddie Jefferson * Marguerite Juenemann * Sheila Jordan =K= * Anthony Kiedis * Chaka Khan * Nancy King * Rebecca Kilgore =L= * Cleo Laine * Jeanne Lee * Jo Lawry * Peggy Lee * Sara Leib =M= * Bobby McFerrin * Carmen McRae * Darmon Meader * Dave Matthews * Greta Matassa * Aziza Mustafa Zadeh * Mark Murphy * Aziza Mustafa Zadeh * Rene Marie * The Manhattan Transfer =N= * Bradley Nowell * Judy Niemack * Nanette Natal * The Nutty Squirrels =O= * Anita O'Day =P= * Louis Prima * Mike Patton =R= * Dianne Reeves * Leon Redbone =S= * Scatman John * Anne Schaefer * Diane Schuur * Frank Sinatra * Luciana Souza =T= * Clark Terry * Bon Bon * Mel Tormé * Shooby Taylor =V= * Sarah Vaughan =W= * Edgar Winter * Joe Williams * Johnny "Guitar" Watson * Leo Watson * Nancy Wilson * Norma Winstone * Paula West * Robert Wyatt * Tom Waits Category:Scat Singers Category:Scat Category:Videos Category:Bobby McFerrin Videos Category:James Angus, Harry Category:Ard, Ken Category:Andrade, Leny Category:Armstrong, Louis Category:d'Ambrosio, Meredith Category:Aznar, Pedro Category:Babs, Alice Category:Bey, Andy Category:Bridgewater, Dee Dee Category:Benson, George Category:Birgisson, Jón Þór Category:Brown, Jr., Ray Category:Boone, Richard B. Category:The Boswell Sisters Category:Cole, Alexis Category:Carter, Betty Category:Crosby, Bing Category:Calloway, Cab Category:Cook, Carla Category:Chan, Jackie Category:Clayton, Jay Category:Carroll, Joe Category:Christy, June Category:Cathcart, Patti Category:Crothers, Scatman Category:Dee Bridgewater, Dee Category:Davis, Jonathan Category:Miller, Roger Dean Category:Davis, Jr., Sammy Category:Dudziak, Urszula Category:Edwards, Cliff Category:Eade, Dominique Category:Elling, Kurt Category:Franklin, Aretha Category:Fitzgerald, Ella Category:Ferrell, Rachelle Category:Gilmour, David Category:Gillespie, Dizzy Category:Greene, Gene Category:Gates, Giacomo Category:Gambarini, Roberta Category:Gaillard, Slim Category:Hall, Adelaide Category:Hendricks, Jon Category:Jarreau, Al Category:Jolson, Al Category:Jefferson, Eddie Category:Juenemann, Marguerite Category:Jordan, Sheila Category:Kiedis, Anthony Category:Khan, Chaka Category:King, Nancy Category:Kilgore, Rebecca Category:Laine, Cleo Category:Lee, Jeanne Category:Lawry, Jo Category:Larkin, John Paul Category:Lee, Peggy Category:Leib, Sara Category:McFerrin, Bobby Category:McRae, Carmen Category:Meader, Darmon Category:Matthews, Dave Category:Matassa, Greta Category:Murphy, Mark Category:Marie, Rene Category:The Manhattan Transfer Category:Morrison, Van Category:Nowell, Bradley Category:Niemack, Judy Category:Natal, Nanette Category:The Nutty Squirrels Category:O'Day, Anita Category:Pointer, Anita Category:Pointer, Bonnie Category:Pointer (Pointer Sisters), June Category:Prima, Louis Category:Patton, Mike Category:Pointer, Ruth Category:Lee Roth, David Category:Reeves, Dianne Category:Redbone, Leon Category:Schaefer, Anne Category:Sinatra, Frank Category:Souza, Luciana Category:Terry, Clark Category:Tunnell (Bon Bon), George Category:Tormé, Mel Category:Taylor, Shooby Category:Vaughan, Sarah Category:Winter, Edgar Category:Williams, Joe Category:Watson, Johnny"Guitar" Category:Watson, Leo Category:Wilson, Nancy Category:Winstone, Norma Category:West, Paula Category:Wyatt, Robert Category:Waits, Tom Category:Mustafa Zadeh, Aziza